ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Slacking Subordinates
Beem doing this quest for a few days now and the seals I have gotten do not reflect the drop rates shown on the page leaving me to believe seal drop is Totally random as I gotten only 2 pup and tones of blu rng war I have seen 0 rdm while doing this quest *Moved the following from the article to discussion, as it did not pertain to a walkthrough: Unknown if or how correct answers effect seals. Can anyone verify the seal drops on this? so far 0/60 on both rdm and rng seals on this quest.* I done this over 30 times, wrong answers, no seal. - Evilshadow, Valefor. Has it been proven this is a fame 1 quest? I know for one I can't seem to get it. - NaiGuy Matches for Shape Subdue, Nondescript, Unremarkable - Match Shape / Rotund, Round shell, Squat match Shape./ Flat, Sturdy Jaw - Match Shape / Angular, Bony legs - Match Shape / Pointy, Jaggy Horns, Sharp - Match Shape / The Habitat is fairly easy to guess, same with color. Thanks to Zaria - Valefor for helping me with this quest and on what matches. As for Job seals I get more Cirque and Sylvan most. Been spamming this quest so I thought of sharing a trick to surefire pick the right choices. Talk to first two npc (can be any) and match their answers. If they say the same, you're done, if not whatever the third npc says is the right answer. Ex. first npc says dizziness and black obsidian shape, second flat body and dizziness and you know the symptom is dizziness and descript is whatever the third npc says it to be. Hope this helps! Has it been confirmed that this quest does 1 seal per vana'day? or is it possible to get a seal on the next repeat of the quest? similar to the Op's or hand seal quest with Ken. Dawezy 12:50, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Received 2 seals in one Vanaday on this quest. It is not based on day. --Sekzidoodle 19:09, December 20, 2010 (UTC)Doodlebug, Odin Got the seals I wanted from spamming this quest a few days ago (war). Total seals gotten: WAR 10 RDM 16 RNG 8 BLU 16 PUP 10. --Wordspoken 12:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Moved from main page: I did this quest for well over a week drop rate was as followed Ravager's ,Cirque, Sylvan , Mavi then last Estoqueur's The fastest time this quest can be completed from the time you receive Visitant status to the time you clear is 4 minutes (assuming you are using 12% enhanced speed and Warp out). It's really inconvenient to place the quest NPC so far from any of the confluxes and force you to speak to all the NPCs even when you already know the answer. --Eremes 23:06, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I can't flag this quest for some reason. I have no fame besides beating the zone boss (if that rewards fame). Perhaps this is not a rank 1 quest? --Selzak | Bismarck 19:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) You have to complete The Titus Touch first as a pre-requisite. --Eremes 18:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Just as a note to supplement the drop rates on the front page: I have completed this quest well over 150 times and received the most PUP body seals, followed distantly by RNG, followed by BLU. RDM and WAR appear to be, by far, the least common. Additionally, I sometimes will receive seals back to back, as many as 4 or 5 in a row, and have gone as high as 0/22 on a bad night. It appears it IS more likely for seals to drop on separate vana'diel days, but I have most certainly received several in a row. --Eremes 20:31, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Influence on seals This is based only on my experience with this quest, but I definitely did (coincidentally or not) notice that particular seals seem to be associated with certain time-slots of the game day. I first suspected this while semi-afk spamming the quest; I got a BLU seal followed immediately by a WAR seal...then about an hour/game day later I came back and the same thing happened again. From here, I paid attention, and sure enough I got all of my Mavi seals around the 18:00ish mark. I'd say 13:00 - 20:00 as a broad range. Then the WAR slot appeared to be after 20:00. Whether these slots only influence the rate (i.e. increase/decrease chances of seals), are locked in stone (i.e. will ONLY get a BLU seal in that time slot- doubtful), or exist at all- I'm not confident enough to say. Regardless, it was a strong enough relationship for me to come here and post. Maybe it can lead someone else's research in the right direction or something. --Selzak | Bismarck 04:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) This is a good quest to get pup seals. I got 7 pup seals in 5 hours. Unfortunately for me, I was going after rng seals. >.> ~Zazhi, sylph